The Swordsman Adventures
by cringe guy 69
Summary: this is my first story and i plan on continuing it sorry if its too cringe and enjoy


A male teen with amazing sword skills and could teleport small distances traveled the world searching for clues to his past and he found a village hidden in the mountains with lots of dragons everyone in the village was dead except for one girl who was still struggling against the one dragon that murdered her village so the pre teen swordsman quickly killed the dragon the boy and the girl agreed to travel together until they came to the next town so the swordsman ripped off a part of the dragon and cooked and ate he shared with the girl the dragon after that another dragon attacked the swordsman blocked the dragons attack and struck the dragon with his sword after that he also ate a part of the dragon and they both quickly ran away until they found a town after that the girl caught the prince's eye and he wanted her to date her she agreed and the swordsman continued traveling three days after that a monster came out of the forest and attacked the prince and the girl the swordsman jumped in to help but the prince could also fight together they fought the monster but three times the prince came dangerously close to stabbing the swordsman in the head the third time the prince "accidently" hit him the swordsman grazed his face but it was a rapier he was grazed with so it wasn't that bad but it was enough to make the swordsman wince but the monster was struck down by the prince after the monster was dead the girl ran to the swordsman and asked if he was okay the prince became jealous and tried to stab the swordsman the swordsman dodged and knocked the sword out of his hands and ran away after that the girl asked why he did that he responded with a peasant should not be treated so nicely but of course he used that as an excuse for being jealous without too much suspicion after that the prince then told his father that he tried to strike him and then ran away his father was furious and put a bounty on the swordsman without the girl knowing after that hundreds of people tried to kill the swordsman but they all failed but escaped with their lives so the prince went to kill the swordsman himself the prince went to were he was the swordsman asked "were you the one who did this?"the prince replied with "yes"after that the prince tried to kill the swordsman but he was to skilled and powerful so the prince retreated but he was injured when the prince told him what happened he sent the army out to kill him so after the prince was done healing he and his father went to war with the swordsman they found the swordsman after that the swordsman defeated the army but they were all not dead after that the king attacked the swordsman and defeated the swordsman the swordsman was badly injured and on his last legs the king was about to end the swordsman with one downward blow but out of nowhere the girl appeared and told the king the story the prince rejected and tried to kill the girl but the swordsman blocked the king was surprised and angry at his son for being so selfish and jealous that the king made the prince a normal peasant the prince said "you can't do that it's not fair they're just peasants!"the king then said "you are now a peasant to you are equals"after that the swordsman began to live his normal life again traveling but a couple days after that the prince met someone who promised him power as long as he killed the swordsman but he gave the prince some power to show what he could get he then said "go kill the swordsman"and with that the prince was off to seek revenge and get power by killing the swordsman a couple days later he found the swordsman the prince attacked the swordsman blocked but the prince was faster than before he struck twice faster than the swordsman could block so he teleported away but got scratched because he can only teleport small distances the prince smiled but charged the swordsman teleported and attacked the prince but the prince blocked after that the prince said "you know you can't beat me just give up"the swordsman replied with "it's better to die trying" and with that the swordsman and prince continued fighting until the swordsman dropped to one knee and paused the prince quickly slashed but the swordsman was gone "where is he"he said the swordsman replied the prince could feel his breath on his shoulder"i'm right here" quickly the prince slashed behind him but the swordsman was right in front of him his eyes were glowing grey the prince was terrified but kept fighting now the prince was getting cut left and right and with that he passed out when he woke up the same strange person was looking at him the strange person said "he was stronger than you expected wasn't he" the prince replied with" of course i was surprised how could i have known do you have a past with him or something" the strange person replied with "yes two years ago we were planning to kill his king he fought against our organization he killed our boss his eyes were glowing grey the entire time with our bosses last words he said we will have our revenge against this kid and he died after that day i swore to honor our bosses last words" the prince said if you just gave me more power i could kill him the strange person said "no i will kill him with your help he surely can handle both of us" the prince replied and said "excellent idea"and with that they set off to kill the swordsman once they found the swordsman they fought the swordsman was able to injure the prince but not the strange person right before the swordsman was about to land a blow that would knock out the prince the strange person attacked him from behind he teleported away and his eyes began to glow grey again with his speed he knocked out the prince but the strange person was still untouched they fought until the swordsman began to run low on stamina his eyes started to turn back to his normal eyes and once the strange person saw his chance he he hit him and the swordsman blacked out when he woke up he was in a prison the strange person and the prince were standing in front of him the prince was insulting the swordsman and looking smug but the strange person was calm the strange person said "do you remember your past" the swordsman said "no" so then he told him how he killed their boss and he swore revenge and how he used a forbidden spell to erase his memory he said that is all i know from your past so know i will have my revenge a public execution in three days after the strange person said that he tried to summon his swords when he tried that his hands began to burn the strange person said i have cast a spell on you if you try to use your "abilities" you would feel a burning pain so the swordsman looked for a way out he tried to teleport out and succeeded but his whole body felt like it was on fire but he dealt with the pain and searched for a way out after that he saw two guards he knocked them out tied them up and took all their weapons after that he looked for a way out it seemed like he was in the sewers the swordsman found the exit but it was guarded by the strange person and the prince he knew he couldn't fight them without his powers so he waited but they didn't leave the took turns the swordsman might have been able to take out the prince so he waited until only the prince was their and he attacked the prince seemed to have something to contact the other people apart of the organization so he attacked that instead of the prince after that the prince attacked the swordsman blocked and dodged the prince's second attack then the swordsman attacked the prince blocked then the swordsman rolled behind him and cut the princes leg after that he ran away and escaped after that experience the swordsman thought to himself that he needed a teammate so he asked the king the king said "i do have one person in mind but for a price" "if i tell you about what your son is doing will that be enough" the swordsman asked the king said yes just because "i'm strict with him doesn't mean i don't love him he is my son after all i asked one of my spies to watch him but the spy never came back i'm worried about him" "it's a deal then" the swordsman said all about what his son was doing and how he still attempted to kill him the king sighed "i should've asked you this before but what do you want to do with your ally i want to take down an organization which one the king asked i don't remember all the detail s but it was an organization that tried to kill my king


End file.
